nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
43
Match 43 of NoDQ CAW is the third episode of Season 3 as well as the forty-third episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is an opening round match in the T4 and pits Mortal Kombat against Mass Destruction. Match Sub-Zero and the Hulk begin as the legal men. Sub-Zero immediately knocks the Hulk off his feet and follows up with a snapmare. The Hulk battles back in with a brutal clothesline. A roll-up from the Hulk nets a 2-count. Sub-Zero tags in Scorpion, who suplexes the Hulk from the apron to the outside. Mortal Kombat make regular tags after wearing the Hulk down gradually, successfully stopping the Hulk from gaining any momentum. An inverted Atomic drop from Sub-Zero is followed by a Tornado DDT. Sub-Zero and the Hulk tag their partners in and Scorpion assaults both members of Mass Destruction with a flurry of punches, knocking both to the outside. The Thing counters an attempted attack from Scorpion with a Russian leg sweep. Scorpion battles back with an X-factor. The Thing delivers an elbow drop from the top rope before delivering a falling front slam. Both men tag their partners in once more. Sub-Zero manages to powerbomb the Hulk before delivering a Falcon Arrow for a 1-count. Scorpion is tagged in and delivers an astonishing German suplex to the Hulk. The Hulk, clearly frustrated, fights back with some brutal stomps and throws. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Scorpion delivers a Tornado DDT to the Hulk, bloodying the Hulk’s face before delivering a Shining Wizard to the jade giant. Scorpion makes a cover but the referee is out of position. Scorpion makes repeated cover attempts and only gets 2-counts for his trouble. Scorpion applies a crossface, but the Hulk is too near the ropes and gets out of the hold- regardless, the damage has been done to the Hulk’s head. Scorpion covers the Hulk again for a 2-count before delivering a Curtain Call for another 2-count, which is broken up by the Thing. Another X-factor dazes Hulk for long enough for Scorpion to tag in Sub-Zero, who is immediately caught in a Bear Hug by the Hulk. Bizarrely, the Thing breaks this up and goes for a La Magistral cradle, despite not being the legal man. Scorpion retrieves a weapon from under the ring and breaks it over the Thing. The Hulk gets Sub-Zero in an ankle lock and, again, oddly, the Thing breaks the submission attempt up. Sub-Zero fights back in with a German suplex but receives a Clothesline from the Hulk, which nets a 2-count. The Hulk follows up with a Tiger Bomb. Sub-Zero tags Scorpion back in. Scorpion knocks the Thing off the apron but is given a Bear Hug by the Hulk. Scorpion delivers another X-factor to the Hulk as he slips out, his abdomen in pain. The Hulk delivers another Tiger Bomb, this time to Scorpion, before delivering an elbow drop from the top rope. The Hulk attempts a powerbomb but is countered by Scorpion with an Alabama Slam. Sub-Zero is tagged in and hits a powerful Spear, but only gets a 1-count. Sub-Zero Spears the Thing off the ring apron. As the match enters its final minute of the time limit, the Hulk delivers a Fisherman’s suplex and follows up with a Bear Hug. The Hulk knocks Sub-Zero over in the corner and puts him in another Bear Hug. With a mere three seconds left on the timer, Sub-Zero submits. Winners: Mass Destruction Debuts * Scorpion * The Thing Category:Season 3